My Love Letter
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: Kim Jaejoong, yeoja manis yang menyukai Jung Yunho, namja keren di sekolahnya. suatu hari, ia menemukan surat cinta dari Jung Yunho untuknya! untuknya! Tapi... (?) YunJae, GS, fluff, RnR please :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Semua Chara adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Han Jaejoong *meski sama-sama Jaejoong, mereka beda karakter*, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dll

Warning: GS, typo(s), dan lain lain

.

.

My Love Letter

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

*Kim Jaejoong POV*

Aku Kim Jaejoong. Siswi kelas 3 di SMA Toho. Pagi ini aku menjalani rutinitasku sebagai seorang pelajar, berangkat sekolah. Meski sebagian besar pelajar mengatakan malas pergi ke sekolah, atau mereka akan mencari alasan untuk menghindar dari gedung tempat menimba ilmu itu. Tapi itu tidak berlaku untukku. Aku melangkah dengan semangat. Bukan tumpukan tugas sekolah maupun buku-buku pelajaran yang membuatku bersemangat, tapi karena adanya seseorang disana.. ya, seseorang yang aku sukai.

.

.

.

Sekolah sudah tampak ramai, banyak siswa yang membawa kendaraan pribadi ke sekolah. Mataku melirik ke arah parkiran. Aku mencari sebuah motor ninja berwarna hitam milik_nya_. Tapi aku tak menemukannya. Ah, rupanya ia belum datang.

Aku melanjutkan perjalananku ke kelas.

"Jaejoong-ah!" merasa terpanggil, aku menoleh. Namun ternyata bukan aku yang di panggil.

"Yoona!"

Yoona menghampiri Jaejoong yang menunggunya, kemudian berjalan tepat di belakangku.

"Jae, bagaimana tas baruku? Bagus kan?"

"Iya, bagus sekali. Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Kemarin ayahku baru pulang dari Paris, ia membawa oleh-oleh ini untukku."

"Wah! Hebat sekali! Aku juga mau minta pada ayahku!"

Kudengar percakapan mereka sepanjang jalan. Karena kami memang sekelas.

Mereka adalah Han Jaejoong dan Lim Yoona. Mereka termasuk ke dalam kumpulan orang populer di sekolah. Mereka kaya, cantik, dan modis. Benar-benar sempurna. Meski aku dan Han Jaejoong memiliki nama yang sama –hanya beda marga- tapi aku dan dia bagaikan langit dan bumi. Sangat berbeda jauh. Dia cantik, rambutnya kecoklatan, panjang dan sedikit bergelombang. Kulitnya putih dan bersih, tinggi dan langsing. Tubuhnya benar-benar proposional. Sedangkan aku? Kulitku putih namun pucat, rambutku yang hitam, panjang dan lurus, kuikat rapi, membentuk kuncir kuda. Kacamata hitam membingkai wajahku. Sama sekali tidak menarik. Apa bagusnya aku ini?

.

+misamisa+

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Sebagian siswa pergi ke kantin, ada juga yang keluar hanya untuk mencari udara segar. Seperti aku dan sahabat Junsu. Kami memang bukan orang 'berada'. Jadi kami selalu membawa bekal ke sekolah. Dan saat ini kami sedang makan di taman sekolah, selain untuk makan, taman ini juga banyak dipakai untuk membaca buku, sekedar ngobrol dengan teman, atau bahkan pacaran. Karena suasananya yang memang sejuk dan nyaman.

Aku dan Junsu sedang asyik makan ketika kudengar obrolan orang di sebelahku.

"Hei! Itu Yunho dan Jaejoong kan?"

"Wah, iya! Sepertinya berita kalau mereka pacaran itu benar."

"Hmm, tapi aku tidak heran sih. Mereka sama-sama populer. Dan mereka tampak serasi."

"Um! Kau benar!"

Aku menghentikan suapanku. Menatap ke arah dua orang yang dibicarakan tadi. itu Jung Yunho dan Han Jaejoong. Mereka sedang ngobrol di kursi taman. Mesra sekali.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Dadaku sakit, sepertinya aku cemburu. Ya, aku memang cemburu. Aku suka pada Yunho sejak pertama kami sekelas di kelas 1. Dan sampai sekarang itu tak berubah sama sekali.

Sepertinya Junsu menyadari perubahan pada diriku.

"Sudahlah Joongie, jangan terlalu dipikirkan." Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap pundakku.

Aku mengangguk, Junsu memang sahabat yang baik.

.

+misamisa+

.

Pulang sekolah, aku kembali harus menelan rasa cemburu itu. Han Jaejoong pulang bersama Yunho. Kulihat mereka sudah menaiki motor ninja milik Yunho.

"Joongie, sebaiknya kita pulang. Jangan terlalu sering melihat mereka." Junsu menarik tanganku.

"Tidak, su-ie, aku ingin disini sebentar lagi. dan bagaimana aku tidak melihat mereka sementara mereka mengumbar kemesraan dimana-mana." Jawabku.

Junsu tak menimpali lagi. ia hanya diam, tak beranjak, menemaniku.

"Yunho-ah! Jaga Jaejoong baik-baik ya! antar dia pulang dengan selamat!" ucap Jessica, salah satu teman Jaejoong.

"Tenang saja, akan kupastikan ia pulang dengan selamat!" Yunho menjawab sambil tersenyum. Ah, tampan sekali senyumnya itu.

"Baiklah, kami duluan!" setelah mengucapkan perpisahan, Yunho melajukan motornya, mengantar Han Jaejoong pulang ke rumahnya.

"Hah, aku yakin Yunho dan Jae akan segera jadian!" seru Taeyeon. Mereka (Taeyeon, Yoona, dan Jessica) adalah teman-teman dekat Jaejoong.

"Iya! Ah, aku iri sama Jae~ bisa punya pacar sekeren Yunho!" jawab Jessica.

Aku mengamini dakam hati. Sama, aku juga iri. Sangat iri.

Apa bisa aku berpacaran dengan Yunho?

.

TBC

.

Yosh~ maaf pendek~ ini masih chapter pembuka~

Aih, semakin banyak aja nih fic yang harus aku selesaikan -_- *salah sendiri*

Tolong reviewnya ya, biar aku tau gimana reaksi readers sama fic yang aku buat. Kalau mau kritik atau saran juga boleh kok

Makasih udah mau baca~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Semua Chara adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Han Jaejoong *meski sama-sama Jaejoong, mereka beda karakter*, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dll

Warning: GS, typo(s), dan lain lain

.

.

My Love Letter

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Gadis remaja berseragam SMA Toho itu berjalan perlahan ke sekolahnya. Jarak antara rumahnya dan sekolah memang tak terlalu jauh, jadi bisa ia tempuh dengan berjalan kaki. Kali ini ia berangkat tak seperti biasanya. Tak sesemangat biasanya.

Ia berjalan gontai, kurang tidur. Semalam ia tidak bisa tidur. Memikirkan Jung Yunho penyebabnya. Mimpinya terlalu tinggi untuk bisa meraih Jung Yunho yang bagaikan bintang itu. Kelas dan status sosial menjadi benteng yang takkan bisa diruntuhkan gadis manis ini dengan mudah.

Kembali ia menghela nafas, menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan itu. Bulan Desember memang dingin. Dan Desember kali ini ikut mendinginkan hatinya. Ah, ia benar-benar gadis yang aneh. Merasa cemburu dengan kedekatan Jung Yunho dan Han Jaejoong. Tapi kenapa? Apa haknya?

Lamunan yang tidak jelas itu membuat waktu terasa lebih cepat, tanpa terasa gedung SMA Toho menjulang di hadapannya. Ia melihat ke arah gedung yang sudah dua setengah tahun ini ia datangi. Dan dalam setengah tahun lagi, ia harus meninggalkan gedung ini.

Memang berat rasanya. Ditambah lagi harus berpisah dengan Jung Yunho.

Ya Tuhan, nama itu lagi yang kembali ia pikirkan. Apa yang sudah Yunho lakukan hingga ia tak bisa sekali saja lepas dari jerat pesonanya?

Kim Jaejoong melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan dari luar. Sekolah ini memang meniru gaya sekolah di Jepang. Memakai _uwabaki_ di dalam sekolah. Jaejoong membuka loker sepatunya, dan ketika ia hendak mengambil _uwabaki_nya, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sebuah surat di lokernya.

_Untuk Kim Jaejoong_

Namanya tertulis jelas di surat itu.

'Apa ini? mungkinkah surat cinta?' pikirnya.

Tak lama, ia mengganti sepatunya dengan _uwabaki_ dan pergi ke kelasnya. Setelah menaruh tas di mejanya, segera saja ia melesat ke toilet wanita. Ingin segera membaca isi surat itu.

Ia duduk di salah satu kloset. Ia mulai membaca suratnya.

_Aku suka kamu, sejak pertama kalu kita bertemu, aku sudah sangat menyukaimu. Maukah kau jadi pacarku? Aku tunggu jawabanmu._

_Jung Yunho_

Betapa Jaejoong merasa seperti terbang ke langit ke tujuh. Mimpi apa ia semalam?

.

+misamisa+

.

Jung Yunho dan Park Yoochun, dua pemuda tampan yang sangat populer di sekolah itu, bahkan sampai ke luar Toho. Dua pemuda tampan impian para gadis itu tampak mengintip seseorang dari balik tembok. Membuat para siswi yang berlalu lalang memusatkan perhatiannya pada kedua pemuda tampan ini.

"Aih! Dia sudah membacanya Yoochun-ah! _Otte_? Bagaimana ini?" tanya Yunho panik.

Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya ringan. "Kau saja yang bodoh! Bagaimana bisa kau lupa nama orang yang kau sukai? Sampai-sampai salah menulis antara nama Kim Jaejoong dan Han Jaejoong."

Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku harus meluruskan ini! istirahat nanti temani aku menemui Kim Jaejoong! Ok?"

"_Arra_.."

.

+misamisa+

.

Junsu menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu tengah berbahagia. Namun ia tidak tau, apa yang bisa membuat Kim Jaejoong ini begitu berseri-seri.

"_Waeyo_, Joongie? Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong tak membalas. Ia tersenyum ceria dan memeluk tubuh Junsu erat.

"Junsu-ya~ kau takkan percaya dengan apa yang kuucapkan."

Junsu menatap Jaejoong heran. "Memang ada apa?"

Jaejoong mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Junsu, " Jung Yunho, mengirim surat cinta padaku. Ia memintaku jadi pacarnya."

"_Mwo_? Jangan bercanda Jaejoong-ah! Mana mungkin Yunho-"

"Apa Kim Jaejoong ada disini?" tanya seseorang dari pintu kelas memotong ucapan Junsu.

Semua orang di kelas diam. Apa Yunho tidak salah sebut nama? Dia menanyakan KIM Jaejoong, bukan HAN Jaejoong.

Dengan gugup Kim Jaejoong berdiri.

"A-aku. Aku Kim Jaejoong."

Yunho melirik kearahnya. "Bisakah ikut aku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian mengikuti Yunho dari belakang.

Semua yang ada di kelas hanya bisa terkaget-kaget.

"YA! apa maksudnya si Kim Jaejoong itu?!" Seru Yoona geram.

Han Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya diam. Ia masih sedikit kaget. Rasa kecewa mulai menggerogoti hatinya.

.

+misamisa+

.

Jung Yunho berjalan santai di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Tak menghiraukan berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya aneh. Bukan, bukan gaya atau penampilannya yang aneh. Tapi begitu melihat siapa yang berdiri di sampingnya lah yang membuat semua orang mengerutkan kening.

Kim Jaejoong tampak menunduk malu. Ia tidak pernah ditatap oleh banyak orang seperti itu. Apalagi sekarang disampingnya berdiri seorang Jung Yunho, yang begitu gagah dan tampan. Hatinya menerka-nerka, apa yang ingin pemuda tampan ini bicarakan dengannya? Mungkinkah perihal surat cinta itu?

Mereka berdua sampai di atap sekolah, disana berdiri seorang Park Yoochun, sahabat Yunho. Yoochun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah mereka berdua.

"Oh, kalian sudah datang." Ucapnya.

Jaejoong menatapnya tak mengerti. 'Ada apa ini?' pikrnya.

Yoochun melirik ke arah Yunho, dan Yunho mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Baiklah Kim Jaejoong, kita langsung saja ke intinya. Ini tentang surat cinta itu." Yunho mulai berbicara.

Jaejoong tersentak. Benar dugaannya, ini tentang surat cinta itu. 'Apakah Yunho ingin tau jawabanku?'

"Begini, surat cinta itu-"

"A-aku, mau." jawaban Jaejoong membuat kedua namja di depannya heran.

"Maksudku, aku mau menjadi kekasihmu, Yunho." lanjut Jaejoong malu-malu.

Yoochun menepuk jidatnya pelan. Ini sudah parah.

Yunho terdiam, ia bingung mau menjawab apa. Gadis ini sudah salah paham. Bagaimana menjelaskan padanya, kalau surat itu bukan ditujukan untuknya? Tapi-

"Benarkah? Kau mau jadi pacarku?" kalimat itulah yang terlontar dari bibir sexy seorang Jung Yunho.

Yoochun menatap sahabatnya. Apa maksudnya?

"I-iya. Aku juga suka padamu. _Saranghae_ Yunho-ah." Wajah manis Jaejoong semakin manis dengan adanya semburat merah di kedua pipinya.

.

+misamisa+

.

"_Mwo?_ Kim Jaejoong pacaran dengan Jung Yunho?"

"Apa tidak salah?"

"Katanya Yunho mengirim surat cinta untuknya."

"Ya Tuhaaaan, kasihan sekali Han Jaejoong."

"Iya, padahal aku pikir mereka pacaran."

"Apa sih yang dilihat Jung Yunho dari Kim Jaejoong?"

Ternyata menjadi orang populer memang sulit. Berita resminya Kim Jaejoong sebagai kekasih Jung Yunho menyebar dengan sangat cepat ke seluruh penjuru sekolah. Tidak ada yang tau pasti, darimana berita itu bermula. Namun yang jelas, Kim Jaejoong mulai terkenal sekarang.

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan Joongie, kau tau, sepanjang aku berjalan, namamu selalu ada dalam obrolan semua siswa. apa benar kau jadian dengan Yunho?" Junsu bertanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Iya, Su-ie. Kami baru saja jadian." Jawab Jaejoong senang.

"Wah, selamat ya. sungguh, aku ikut senang untukmu." Junsu memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, dan dibalas pelukan yang sama dari Jaejoong.

"Terima kasih, Su-ie~"

"Rupanya ada yang sedang bahagia disini." Mereka melepas pelukannya ketika tiga orang _yeoja_ mendekati mereka.

"Ya! Kim Jaejoong! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Yunho? Kenapa bisa kalian pacaran?" Taeyeon memandang selidik pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka. Namun ia berusaha tenang.

"Apa maksud kalian? Apa ada yang salah jika aku pacaran dengannya?"

Ketiga _yeoja_ itu berpandangan.

"Tentu saja ada! Asal kau tau, seharusnya Han Jaejoong yang jadi pacarnya Yunho! Jae kami! Bukan kamu!" seru Jessica emosi.

"Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kau memasang 'guna-guna' pada Yunho! Mana mungkin Yunho mau pacaran dengan orang _nerd_ sepertimu!" tambah Yoona.

Jaejoong mengerutkan kening. "Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan apa-apa! Kenapa kalian menuduh yang tidak-tidak padaku!"

"Iya! Apa salahnya kalau Yunho memang lebih memilih Kim Jaejoong dibanding Han Jaejoong?" Junsu kali ini ikut membela Jaejoong.

Taeyeon sepertinya semakin geram, wajahnya memerah karena kesal. Tidak! Ia tidak terima sahabatnya harus merasakan pahitnya 'harapan kosong'.

"Apa kau tidak memikirkan perasaan Han sama sekali? Apa kau tidak kasihan padanya?" tanya Yoona.

Jaejoong sempat berpikir. Benar juga, selama ini Han Jaejoong terlihat sangat menyukai Yunho. Tapi, itu bukan salahnya! bukankah Yunho yang sudah memilihnya?

"Tapi Yunho memilihku!" jawab Jaejoong tak mau kalah.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kumohon dengan sangat! Jauhi Jung Yunho sekarang juga! Atau kau akan merasakan akibatnya!" ancam Taeyeon yang sudah berada di puncak emosi.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong tetap bersikeras. Hey, ini mimpinya bukan?

"Kau!" tangan Taeyeon mengepal. Gadis ini!

"Sudah, kita habisi saja! Gadis tidak tau diri seperti dia memang harus diberi pelajaran!" Yoona mulai geram.

Semua yang ada di kelas hanya diam, tidak berani memisahkan tiga yeoja cantik ini yang sedang dilanda emosi hebat.

Jaejoong bergetar, ini cari mati namanya.

Ketiga _yeoja _itu sudah akan melancarkan aksi kekerasannya ketika sebuah suara membuat mereka membeku seketika.

"Hentikan!"

.

TBC

.

Hohoho~

Pendeknyaaa~

Yah, sengaja dibikin pendek sih. Ga tau kenapa. Hehehe~ *digampar readers*

Ah mau ngasih keterangan, "uwabaki" itu sepatu yang suka dipakai sama sekolah-sekolah di jepang~ yang suka ada di komik-komik atau anime itu. Biasanya warnanya putih. Itu sepatu yang dipakai khusus buat di dalam gedung sekolah.

Hmm, maaf kalau fanfic ini bikin bingung dan amat gaje m_ _m

Reviewnya ditunggu ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Semua Chara adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Han Jaejoong *meski sama-sama Jaejoong, mereka beda karakter*, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dll

Warning: GS, typo(s), dan lain lain

.

.

My Love Letter

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

"Hentikan!" suara dari arah pintu itu membuat gerakan ketiga _yeoja_ tadi terhenti.

"J-jae." Taeyeon menatap sahabatnya yang berdiri di pintu. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke arah tempat duduk Kim Jaejoong, tepat dihadapan Taeyeon dan teman-temannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Mengapa menindas orang seperti itu?!" tanya Han Jaejoong marah. Ia tidak suka sahabatnya bersikap seperti itu.

"Karena dia merebut Yunho darimu, Jae!" Jessica mulai ikut bicara.

Han Jaejoong menatap Jessica, "Merebut? Hah! Kenapa itu harus jadi masalah? Yunho bukan pacarkau! Itu berarti Kim Jaejoong tidak merebutnya dariku!"

Mereka terkesiap, tak menyangka Han akan membela Kim Jaejoong.

"Dan satu lagi.. aku tidak suka dikasihani!" ucap Han Jaejoong tandas. Kemudian ia keluar dari kelas itu.

Kim Jaejoong menatap kepergian _yeoja_ yang memiliki nama yang sama dengannya itu. dia tidak marah? Bahkan ia membelanya. Sedikit banyak ia jadi merasa tak enak hati, karena ia sadar. Ia telah menghancurkan hati seorang gadis sebaik Han Jaejoong.

.

+misamisa+

.

_Yeoja _cantik itu berjalan sedikit tergesa. Toilet adalah tujuan utamanya. Wajah dan matanya memerah. Mungkin karena sakit hati dan amarah yang kerap ia bendung. Ia tak menghiraukan tatapan heran dari siswa lain. ia hanya butuh menyegarkan pikirannya.

Dengan sedikit kasar ia membuka pintu toilet. Ia arahkan kaku jenjangnya ke westafel. Segera ia basuh wajahnya. Dan menangis lirih. Bohong kalau ia tak sakit hati. Tapi itu hidup. Pilihan. Dan Kim Jaejoonglah yang dipilih Yunho.

Ia butuh beberapa saat untuk sendiri.

.

.

.

Han jaejoong duduk di kursi taman itu, sendirian. Ia benar-benar butuh ketenangan. Agar dia bisa benar-benar melepas orang yang dicintainya itu.

Bolos pelajaran memang bukan hal yang baik. Tapi ia tak peduli. untuk apa ia masuk dalam kedaannya yang masih kacau begitu.

Terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya, ia tak menyadari seseorang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Bolos pelajaran, Jae?" Han Jaejoong terkesiap. Tidak! Ia tidak siap bertemu Jung Yunho sekarang. Setidaknya, tidak untuk saat ini.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Balasnya. Ia tak mau memperpanjang obrolan.

Keduanya hening untuk beberapa saat. Mereka sama-sama menikmati ketenangan itu. sampai suara bass Yunho memecah keheningan.

"Soal aku dan Kim Jaejoong..." Yunho menggantungkan kalimatnya. Itu membuat Han merasa tercekat. Ia tidak suka arah pembicaraan ini.

"Aku hanya kecewa, Yunho." Han Jaejoong memotong kalimat Yunho.

"Aku kecewa, kau memberiku begitu banyak rasa bahagia. Kupikir itu akan berkembang, kau menyukaiku. Tapi ternyata tidak."

"..."

"Kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman. Tidak lebih." _Yeoja _ itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menatap ke arah Yunho. "Tidak ada yang namanya 'harapan kosong'. Yang ada hanya 'terlalu percaya diri'."

"Tapi, aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu, Jae!" Yunho mulai angkat bicara. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong salah paham.

"Sudah hentikan! Biarkan aku sendiri!" Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya.

Yunho terdiam, ia tau, gadis itu masih dalam keadaan tidak baik. Mungkin sebaiknya ia tidak mengganggunya saat ini.

Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, Yunho pergi dari taman itu, meninggalkan Han Jaejoong sendiri.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini."

.

+misamisa+

.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring, bagi kebanyakan pelajar, bel ini bagaikan bel tanda masuk surga. Segera saja mereka berhamburan keluar kelas.

Begitu pula dengan kedua _yeoja_ manis ini. Kim Jaejoong dan Kim Junsu. Mereka berjalan beriringan keluar sekolah. Ketika mereka melewati parkiran, Jaejoong melihat Yunho sedang duduk di motornya, sambil mengobrol dengan teman-temannya. Mungkin obrolan ringan sebelum pulang. Atau merencanakan pergi ke suatu tempat bersama-sama.

Ah, dalam hati sebenarnya Jaejoong sangat ingin diantar pulang oleh Yunho. Bukankah begitu yang biasa dilakukan sepasang kekasih? Dan sekarang ia kekasih Yunho bukan?

Yunho sedang asyik mengobrol ketika Yoochun menyikut perutnya pelan. Yunho mengerutkan kening, meminta penjelasan. Dan Yoochun hanya menunjuk Kim Jaejoong dengan dagunya. Mengisyaratkan bahwa Jaejoong sedari tadi berdiri disana. Seakan menunggu Yunho.

Yoochun berbisik pelan. " Saat ini dia pacarmu, tidak ada salahnya memberi kesan baik."

Yunho menatap Yoochun jengah, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Dinyalakannya mesin motor itu, setelah berpamitan dengan teman-temannya, Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Ayo kuantar pulang." Ajak Yunho pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kaget. Benarkan ini? Yunho mengajaknya pulang bersama?

Junsu yang menyadari itu segera mendorong bahu Jaejoong pelan.

"Tentu dia mau! Ayo naik, Joongie!" Junsu mendorong paksa jaejoong agar naik ke motor Yunho.

"T-tapi, kau bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pulang sendiri." Ucap Jaejoong. Bagaimanapun, ini sudah sore, tidak baik bagi gadis muda seperti Junsu berjalan sendirian. Ditambah lagi, untuk menuju rumah mereka, bisa ditempuh melalui jalan pintas. Tapi itu sangat berbahaya, jalan pintas itu adalah lorong gelap dan menakutkan, banyak preman disana. Jaejoong tidak mau sahabatnya kenapa-napa.

"Tenang, aku akan memutar jalan. Aku tidak akan lewat jalan pintas." Jawab Junsu menenangkan.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu ragu. Yunho merasa ini tidak akan selesai dan ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah. Ia putuskan untuk memanggil Yoochun.

"YA! Yoochun-ah! Kemarilah!" panggilnya. Yoochun yang merasa terpanggilpun menghampiri Yunho.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Tolong antarkan teman Jaejoong ini ke rumahnya."

"_Mwo_? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Sudah cepatlah!" Yunho mulai tidak sabar.

Yoochun mengerti tabiat sahabatnya itu bila sudah bosan, akhirnya menyetujui saja.

Junsu yang bingungpun ditarik pelan oleh Yoochun dan menaiki motornya.

"Kita pergi sekarang, peluk pinggangku, aku akan ngebut." Ucap Yunho, meski malu-malu, Jaejoong menurutinya. Setelah memakai helm, ia memeluk pinggang Yunho erat. Detak jantungnya tak beraturan saat ini. ia melihat sepertinya Yoochun juga menyuruh Junsu melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Kita pergi." Dan kedua motor ninja itu melaju cepat meninggalkan gedung sekolah. Diiringi dengan cibiran iri dari siswi-siswi yang lain, melihat di motor itu terdapat dua_ yeoja_ yang sama sekali tidak populer, namun bisa pulang dengan _namja_ paling populer di Toho.

Ah, rezeki itu tidak lari kemana.

.

+misamisa+

.

Sudah seminggu sejak surat cinta itu bertengger manis di loker Kim Jaejoong. Sudah seminggu pula Han Jaejoong mengacuhkan Yunho. Dan sepertinya, Yunho mulai menikmati statusnya sebagai kekasih Kim Jaejoong. Meski selama itu, mereka belum pernah berkencan sama sekali.

Dan inilah harinya, kencan pertama mereka di hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Meski memang Jaejoong yang mengajak kencan, tapi ia begitu melonjak kegirangan ketika Yunho meng'iya'kannya.

Tak sia-sia usahanya membujuk adik laki-lakinya, Kim Changmin, untuk memberikan tiket nonton bioskop padanya. Tadinya, adiknya juga ingin kencan dengan kekasihnya, Cho Kyuhyun. Namun sepertinya terjadi sedikit percek-cokan, sehingga kencan yang direncanakan batal. Dan itu menjadi suatu keuntungan bagi Jaejoong, dengan begitu, ia bisa kencan dengan Yunhonya. Walaupun ia yakin, Yunho pasti mau membelikan tiket itu untuknya, mengingat Yunho adalah orang kaya. Tapi ia tidak mau. ia tidak mau merepotkan Yunho, mengingat ialah yang mengajaknya kencan.

.

.

.

Kim Jaejoong terlihat sangat manis dengan baju terusan berwarna biru cerah dan sedikit berenda. Diluarnya, ia kenakan mantel berwana putih bersih. Tas kecil tak lupa ia bawa. Dan kali ini, ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. Agar lebih terlihat manis. Rambutnya yang biasa ia ikat, kini dibiarkan terurai bebas, bando dengan warna senada dengan bajunya pun ikut memaniskan paras cantik gadis ini. sempurna! Berterima kasihlah pada Junsu yang sudah rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk pergi ke rumah Jaejoong, dan membantunya berdandan.

Sudah pukul 10. Seharusnya Yunho sudah datang. Mereka janjian jam 10 di depan bioskop. Namun Yunho belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

.

Jam 12, dan Yunho tak kunjung datang, hari masih cerah, namun gadis cantik ini mulai meredup.

"Apa Yunho akan datang?" ucapnya ragu.

Film yang akan mereka tonton sudah diputar satu jam yang lalu. Dan sampai saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda Yunho akan datang.

.

.

.

*Yunho side*

_Namja _tampan itu menguap perlahan. Jam 11 dan ia baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Segera ia menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setengah jam kemudian ia selesai, setelah mengambil pakaian santai, ia menuju dapur, perutnya lapar sekali.

Sepanjang jalan, ia merasa sepi. Rumahnya memang selalu begini. Mewah.. dan sepi. Kedua orang tuanya jarang sekali pulang ke rumah.

Beberapa maid tampak sibuk membersihkan rumah. Mereka mengucapkan salam pagi, namun sama sekali tidak digubris olehnya.

Sarapan yang sangat terlambat itu terasa hambar. Yah, memang begini. Tidak enak makan sendirian. Dia bosan. Mungkin setelah ini ia akan bermain ke rumah Yoochun.

Lupa sama sekali pada janjinya dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jam 3 sore, dan Kim Jaejoong masih menunggu. Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu _flat_ mulai terasa pegal. Cuaca tidak mendung, namun terasa dingin. Ini bulan Desember, ingat?

Tangannya mulai menggigil. Ia mulai meragukan kedatangan Yunho. Ada niat untuk pulang saja, namun nyatanya ia masih disini, bertahan, menunggu.

.

.

.

"Yeah! Aku menang lagi!" seru Yunho senang. Sudah kelima kalinya ia menang dalam permainan bola di _playstation_ milik Yoochun.

"Ah, sudah! Aku bosan kalah terus!" Yoochun melempar joysticknya, kemudian merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Ia melirik jam dinding, sudah jam setengah lima sore. Yunho datang ke rumahnya jam 12, sudah cukup lama ia disini.

"Hey! Kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Yoochun.

"Ya! kau mengusirku?" ucap Yunho tak suka.

"Bukan begitu. Aku kan hanya bertanya."

"Hmm, entahlah. Mungkin kalau aku sudah capek."

Yoochun mengangkat bahunya. "Ya sudah, terserah saja."

Ia kembali rebahan di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menangkap _handphone_ Yunho yang dianggurkan pemiliknya.

Yoochun meraih handphone itu, dan melakukan tindakan 'kepo alias fudul'. Ia mulai membaca pesan di hp Yunho satu persatu. Dan matanya membelalak ketika membaca satu pesan.

"YA! kenapa kau masih disini?!" Yoochun memukul kepala Yunho dengan bantalnya.

Yunho yang merasa terganggu mendelik. "Kenapa sih? Daritadi kau juga tidak protes kan?"

Yoochun ingin sekali memukul wajah sahabatnya itu keras-keras. Bisa-bisanya ia lupa.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kau punya janji dengannya kan!" dan hal itu sukses membuat layar tv Yoochun menampilkan tulisan "Game Over".

Yunho menatap Yoochun horror. "Ya Tuhan, Yoochun! Aku lupa! Aku harus segera pergi! _Thanks_ sudah mengingatkanku!" sesegera mungkin Yunho melesat ke tempat janjiannya dengan Jaejoong.

"Aish! Hpnya tertinggal! Dasar Yunho! _Pabbo_!" ucap Yoochun yang melihat hp Yunho masih terbaring manis di tempat tidurnya.

Diraihnya hp itu, membaca sekali lagi _conversation_ itu.

"Apa mungkin gadis itu masih menunggu?"

_Kim Jaejoong: _

_Emm, hai, Yunho-ah. Begini, mungkin ini sedikit mendadak, tapi, maukah kau pergi nonton denganku hari minggu nanti?_

_Me:_

Ne. Arraseo.

_Kim Jaejoong:_

Jinjja? _Kau mau? ah, _gomawo_ Yunho-ah! Hari minggu jam 10 pagi di depan _Cineplex_ dekat alun-alun Seoul ya. kutunggu ^^_

"Benar-benar pasangan bodoh."

.

+misamisa+

.

Gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mencoba mencari kehangatan, meski gagal.

Sudah jam 6 sore dan Yunho belum datang! Mungkinkah ia lupa akan janjinya?

"Apa dia tidak mau kencan denganku, ya?" tanyanya putus asa. Matanya terasa panas bila memikirkan itu. apa benar Yunho tak ingin pergi dengannya?

Apa Yunho tak benar-benar mencintainya?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak! Ia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu. Mungkin Yunho sedang ada urusan mendadak. Mungkin ia harus menunggu sebentar lagi.

"Ya, Yunho pasti datang."

Belum sempat bibir Jaejoong kering, raungan motor ninja menepis segala prasangka buruk Jaejoong. Dilihatnya Yunho turun dari motor. Ia mengenakan jaket cokelat terang dengan celana berwarna _cream_. Terlihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"_Mian! Jeongmal Mianhae!_ Aku ada urusan mendadak tadi. jadi sangat terlambat datang kesini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Yunho sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Sungguh, ia merasa bersalah. Ia bohong dengan mengatakan "ada urusan", padahal nyatanya ia "lupa".

Jaejoong tak menjawab. Yunho takut Jaejoong marah padanya. Tapi, untuk apa? Untuk apa ia takut? Toh status "berpacaran" ini juga terjadi karena ketidak sengajaan.

Tak Yunho duga, Jaejoong segera menghambur ke pelukan Yunho. Menangis di dada pemuda tampan itu. menghirup aroma maskulin dari parfum yang menguar dari tubuh Yunho. Ini sudah cukup. Dengan ini saja cukup membuatnya tenang.

"Hiks.. aku pikir, k-kau.. hiks.. t-tidak.. akan.. hiks.. datang.." ucap Jaejoong ditengah isak tangisnya.

Mendengar itu, Yunho semakin merasa bersalah. Tangan Jaejoong begitu dingin, pasti ia sudah sangat lama menunggunya.

"Maaf, maafkan aku." Yunho mengusap lembut rambut Jaejoong. Ada perasaan hangat dihatinya. Ketika berpelukan dengan Jaejoong seperti ini. dan ia juga sangat cemas ketika mengetahui, Jaejoong masih menunggunya sampai saat ini.

Apakah ia menyukai Kim Jaejoong?

"Sshh.. _uljima, uljima_.. aku akan menemanimu kemanapun kau mau sekarang. Jangan menangis lagi." Yunho kini mengusap punggung Jaejoong. Berusaha menenangkannya.

"Benarkah? Kemanapun?" tanya Jaejoong, masih dengan matanya yang berair, dan pipinya yang memerah.

Dan itu sukses membuat jantung Yunho berdetak lebih kencang dari biasanya.

"Ya, kemanapun."

.

+misamisa+

.

*Yunho POV*

"Yunho-ah! Lihat! Yang itu lucu sekali!" Jaejoong menunjuk salah satu boneka beruang di toko itu. saat ini kami sedang berada di salah satu pusat perbelanjaan di kota Seoul.

"Ah, yang ini juga lucu! Mirip denganmu, Yunho-ah!" aku melihat ke arah boneka itu. mirip denganku?

"Ya! kenapa beruang itu mirip denganku?"

"Habis kalian sama-sama lucu. Hihi, YunnieBear~" ia kembali terkikik.

"YA!" aku mulai kesal, tapi ia malah berjalan menjauh sambil terus terkikik.

YunnieBear? Nama macam apa itu? tapi aku senang melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. hatiku jadi damai. Ah, apa yang sedang kupikirkan ini. jangan-jangan aku benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Kim Jaejoong.

Hmm, mungkin tidak ada salahnya aku membelikannya boneka. Sekaligus permintaan maaf karena sudah membuatnya menunggu selama itu.

Kuraih boneka yang dia bilang mirip denganku tadi. Aku bayar ke kasir dan kuminta dibungkus dengan plastik dan pita. Boneka itu cukup besar, sehingga harganyapun cukup 'lumayan'. Haah, tidak apalah. Yang penting dia senang.

Eh? Apa barusan? 'Yang penting dia senang'? Aish, Jung Yunho! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu!

.

.

.

Setelah berkeliling mall, kami memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu tempat makan di mall itu. Boneka beruang yang tadi kubeli aku sembunyikan dulu di toko itu. Aku ingin memberikan sedikit kejutan padanya.

"Ah~ kenyaaaang~" ucapnya. Ia kelihatan cerah sekali. Sepertinya dia sangan senang.

Kulihat jam tanganku, jarum jam yang paling pendek itu menunjuk ke arah angka 9. Sudah lama juga ya?

"Sudah malam. Ayo kita pulang, Joongie." Ajakku.

"_Ne_!"

Setelah membayar, kami pergi dari tempat itu. Ah, hampir saja aku lupa pada boneka beruang itu.

"Joongie, kita mampir sebentar ke toko boneka tadi ya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Ikut saja." Aku menarik tangannya pelan. Menuntunnya ke arah toko boneka itu.

Semoga dia suka dengan kejutan dariku.

*end Yunho POV*

.

.

.

*Kim Jaejoong POV*

Yunho menarikku ke arah toko boneka tadi. Aku bertanya-tanya. Untuk apa dia pergi kesana lagi?

Saat sampai disana, aku terkejut ketika boneka beruang yang kubilang mirip Yunho tadi sudah terbungkus manis dengan pita berwarna pink diatasnya. Yunho menyerahkan boneka itu padaku.

"Untukmu." Ia tersenyum manis padaku. Aku mengambil boneka itu, meski masih tidak percaya.

Ya Tuhaaaan, rasanya seperti mimpiku terwujud satu persatu.

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

Aku mengangguk. "Ya, suka sekali. Terima kasih YuniieBear." Kupeluk lagi tubuhnya. Ia membalas pelukanku. Aku benar-benar senang sekali.

"Ayo kita pulang." Yunho menggandeng tanganku. Boneka tadi Yunho yang membawanya.

.

.

.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini, Yunho-ah." Ucapku ketika sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Aku memeluk boneka beruang pemberiannya tadi erat.

"Sama-sama, Joongie. Dan maaf sekali lagi, sudah membuatmu menunggu selama itu."

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Itu tidak masalah."

Setelah berpamitan, Yunho melesat pulang ke rumahnya.

Aku juga hendak masuk ke rumah, dan saat kuputar kenop pintu, pintu itu tak terbuka.

J-jangan-jangan-

"_Eommaaaa_~ buka pintunyaaa~" pintaku sambil mengetuk pintu rumah. Masih tak ada jawaban.

"_Eomaaaaa~ mian, _aku pulang terlambat~"

"KAU PIKIR INI SUDAH JAM BERAPA, KIM JAEJOONG?! APA PANTAS ANAK PEREMPUAN PULANG SELARUT INI?!" aku tersentak, ah, beginilah _eomma_ku, tegas, dan menakutkan.

"_Eommaaa_~ Joongie minta maaf~ Joongie janji tidak akan pulang larut lagi~" aku masih berusaha merajuk.

Dan berhasil, pintu itu terbuka. Kepala Changmin menyembul dari balik pintu.

"Habis kau, Joongie-_noona_!"

Aku masuk ke dalam rumah setelah memberi _deathglare_ ke arah Changmin yang sedang mengunci pintu. Perlahan aku melangkahkan kaki ke arah ruang tamu. Disana, _Eomma_ku, Kim Heechul, duduk tenang sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"_E-Eomma, mian_, Joongie pulang terlambat."

_Eomma_ku masih diam, membuatku gugup.

"Cepat sekali pulangnya, Joongie? Kenapa tidak sampai pagi saja sekalian. Biar kau puas!" tandas _Eomma_ku. Aku menelan ludah gugup. Tak berani menjawab apa-apa.

Dan malam itu diisi dengan "wejengan-wejengan" diiringi dengan nada yang tegas dan dingin dari _eomma_ku. Aissh, benar-benar jelemaan ibu tiri Cinderella!

"KAU MENGERTI, KIM JAEJOONG?!" aku tersentak, kemudian mengangguk.

"_N-ne, eomma_."

"MASUK KAMARMU SEKARANG! JANGAN PERNAH MENGULANGINYA LAGI! ATAU KAU INGIN SELURUH PAKAIAN DAN BARANG-BARANGMU PINDAH KE PANTI ASUHAN!"

"_Ne, eomma, mian_." Aku langsung melesat ke kamarku.

Ahh, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Aku melirik ke arah boneka beruang dari Yunho.

Tak apalah, yang penting kencan hari ini sukses~

.

TBC

.

Huaaaah, gimana?

Cepet kan apdetnyaaa XD *rekor update fic misa yg paling cepet*

Oke, balasan ripiu untuk yg ga login~

*YLS: hehe, ini udah 2000 lebih nih wordnya. Gimana cukup panjangkah? XD alasan yunppa mau pacaran ama KimJae dijelasin di chap depan~ gomawo udah RnR ^^

*pangpang: hehehe, ini udah lanjut~ gomawo RnRnya yaaaa XD

*amilya: hehehe, Jae umma itu punya pesona, tapi sayang ga ada yg sadar *plak* XD mian ga sesuai harapanmu chingu, aku udh ngeset biar itu si HanJae yang ngomong ^^v . Gomawo ripiunyaaa~

*justreader: hmm, beda sih, kalau dibandingin, HanJae lebih cantik ._. wajahnya Jaemma, tapi lebih putih bersih, cantik deh. Kalau KimJae, wajah Jaemma, tapi paduin sama wajah Kim Kibumnya SuJu *kayak gimana tuh -_-* mengertikah maksudnya? :3 gomawo RnRnyaaaa XDD

*YunjaeKyumin4Eve: hehehe, enak tuh kayaknya, kalau Yunppa jadi tempe goreng :p *ketauan lagi laper* semua akan dikupas habis di chap depan~ makasih RnRnya yaaaa XD

*Guest: ini udah apdet :3 gomawo RnRnyaaaa XD

Untuk reviewers yang login, udah dibales di pm ya :3

Okeeeeeh

Next chap final~

Review yaaa


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Semua Chara adalah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan

Genre: Romance, Drama

Rated: T

Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Han Jaejoong *meski sama-sama Jaejoong, mereka beda karakter*, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun, Kim Junsu, dll

Warning: GS, typo(s), dan lain lain

.

.

My Love Letter

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Hari ini langit begitu cerah, sama seperti keadaan hati _yeoja _manis ini. Kim Jaejoong berjalan riang ke sekolah. Meski kurang tidur karena ia pulang larut, tapi itu tak menyurutkan semangatnya.

Semua ini berkat Yunho! Ya, pemuda Jung itu benar-benar membuat Jaejoong berada di atas awan. Semua perlakuan manisnya membuat Jaejoong tersanjung. Ia mulai merasakan perannya sebagai kekasih Yunho.

Ia sungguh berharap semua ini takkan berakhir.

.

+misamisa+

.

*skip time*

Bel tanda istirahat berdering kencang. Seperti biasa, siswa siswi berhamburan melepas penat selama pelajaran tadi.

Namun kali ini, Jaejoong lebih memilih diam di kelas bersama Junsu. Mereka mengobrol ringan, Junsu meminta Jaejoong menceritakan kencan pertama mereka kemarin.

"Kau menunggu selama itu? Ya Tuhan, tega sekali si Yunho itu!" Junsu jadi kesal sendiri ketika mendengar bahwa Jaejoong menunggu selama hampir 9 jam.

"Ah, belum selesai, Su-ie. Setelah membuatku menunggu lama sekali, dia datang dan minta maaf, lalu kami pergi ke mall. Disana dia membelikanku boneka beruang dan mentraktirku makan~"

"Wah, hebat sekali! Aku tak menyangka kalian akan benar-benar menjadi sepasang kekasih!"

"Aku juga, kupikir ini hanya mimpi, tapi ternyata tidak. Ini kenyataan."

Mereka berdua tertawa ringan.

"Aku ikut senang untukmu, Joongie~"

"_Ne! Gomawoo_! Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik, su-ie~"

"_Ne, cheonma~_ Ya, Joongie, antar aku ke toilet, yuk. Aku ingin buang air kecil. Hehe."

"_Kajja_!"

.

.

.

"Joongie, itu Yunho kan?" Junsu menunjuk ke arah Yunho yang sedang berbincang dengan Taeyeon, Jessica, dan Yoona.

Jaejoong mengangguk, itu memang Yunho.

"Su-ie, kau ke toilet sendiri tidak apa-apa kan? Aku mau menghampiri Yunho." Jaejoong tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yunho.

Junsu mengangguk mengerti. "_Arraseo_, aku ke toilet dulu, Joongie." Dan Junsupun pergi.

Jaejoong melihat 'kekasihnya' itu. tampak janggal sekali. Yunho tampak kaget dan gugup. Ia memutuskan untuk menguping dari tembok di dekat sana.

"Haah, sungguh melegakkan. Ternyata surat cinta itu tertukar toh." Itu suara Yoona.

"_Nae_! Dengan begitu, Yunho sebenarnya suka pada Jae kami kan?" kali ini Taeyeon angkat bicara.

"..." sementara Yunho masih diam dan enggan berkomentar.

"Hm, sulit juga punya nama yang sama, hanya berbeda marga. Sampai-sampai kau salah tulis nama Kim Jaejoong, seharusnya Han Jaejoong. Aduh, dasar Yunho-ah. Bisa-bisanya lupa marga orang yang kau sukai." Jessica ikut menambahkan.

Yunho masih bertahan dengan kediamannya.

Sementara itu, Kim Jaejoong yang sedari tadi menguping membelalakkan matanya.

'J-jadi, surat itu salah kirim? Jadi, surat itu bukan untukku?' Jaejoong sangat merasa shock dan terpukul.

Jadi selama ini bukan ia yang disukai oleh Yunho? Jadi, selama ini hanya ia yang merasakan bahagia itu? lalu, kenapa Yunho tidak jujur dari awal?

Segera saja Jaejoong pergi dari sana. Hatinya benar-benar terluka saat ini.

.

"Darimana kalian tau tentang surat itu?" Yunho mulai angkat bicara.

"Yoochun yang memberitahu kami. Katanya, surat itu seharusnya untuk Han Jaejoong, bukan Kim Jaejoong." Taeyeon yang menjawab.

"Yunho-ah, segera luruskan semua ini. kasian Jae, sepertinya ia masih sakit hati padamu." Jessica memberi saran. Dan itu diamini oleh dua _yeoja_ lainnya.

Yunho terdian lagi, apa benar Han Jaejoong yang disukainya? Lalu, kalau ia meluruskan semua ini, bagaimana dengan Kim Jaejoong?

Sepertinya _namja_ tampan itu sedang bimbang sekarang.

.

+misamisa+

.

Dengan geram, Yunho masuk ke kelasnya. Terlihat Yoochun sedang membaca majalah kesukaannya. Majalah dengan kelinci sebagai maskotnya.

"Yo! Yunho! Darimana saja kau?" Yoochun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari majalah itu ke arah Yunho, namun sepertinya, Yunho sedang tidak baik saat ini.

Dengan cepat Yunho menarik kerah baju Yoochun. Memandang nyalang ke matanya.

"YA! Jung Yunho! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Yoochun tak terima.

Namun Yunho tetap pada posisinya. Mencengkram erat kerah seragam Yoochun. Kelas yang tadinya ributpun hening seketika. Semua mata tertuju pada dua orang yang sedang bersiteru itu.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Yoochun? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu mengatakan pada _yeoja-yeoja _itu, tentang surat cinta Jaejoong? Kenapa kau malah memberitahu mereka!" tanpa segan, Yunho melepaskan satu pukulan keras di pipi Yoochun.

Yoochun mengelap darah di sudut bibirnya. "Che, memang apa salahnya? Bukankah itu memang kenyataan? Justru aku membantumu, meluruskan semua ini!" balas Yoochun.

Yunho yang masih emosi itu menarik nafasnya cepat. Ya, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Yoochun atas semua ini. Dari awal, dialah yang salah. Karena tidak jujur, malah meneruskan ini sebagai suatu permainan.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah? Sebenarnya siapa yang kau sukai? Han Jaejoong kah? Atau justru kekasihmu saat ini, Kim Jaejoong?" tanya Yoochun.

Kembali Yunho bungkam. Inilah yang paling sulit. Menentukan, sebenarnya siapa yang dia sukai?

"Kalau kau memang betul-betul menyukai Han Jaejoong, bagaimana bisa kau lupa marga gadis yang kau sukai itu? sebenarnya itu kan, akar masalahnya?"

Yunho menatap ke arah Yoochun, emosinya sudah turun sekarang. Yang ada hanyalah rasa bingung yang hebat.

"Aku.."

"..."

"Entah kenapa, nama Kim Jaejoong yang terpikirkan olehku saat menulis surat cinta itu."

.

+misamisa+

.

Kim Jaejoong menyembunyikan kepalanya di antara kedua lengannya. Ia sudah lelah menangis tadi. meski Junsu sudah berusaha menghiburnya, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Hatinya sakit sekali.

Ibu guru Park sedang menerangkan tentang sel-sel hewan, namun ia sama sekali tidak memperhatikannya.

"_Sudah telat! Aku telat di hari pertama masuk sekolah! Ya Tuhan!" Kim Jaejoong berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Ini hari pertamanya masuk SMA, namun karena semalam ia begadang gara-gara main game dengan adiknya, ia jadi bangun kesiangan._

_Pintu gerbang sudah ditutup ketika ia sampai disana. _

"_Aish! Bagaimana ini? aku bisa dibunuh _eomma_ kalau sampai ketahuan telat!"_

_Jaejoong mencari jalan yang lain. disaat yang sama, seorang _namja_ berjalan dengan tenang di belakang Jaejoong. Ia melihat kepanikan Jaejoong._

"_Lewat sini." Ucapnya. _

_Jaejoong yang sedang panik itu tersentak ketika mendengar suara di belakangnya. Begitu ia berbalik, betapa kagetnya. Seorang _namja_ yang sangat tampan dan keren sedang berdiri dengan tenang di belakangnya. Jaejoong mengikuti langkah _namja_ itu. mereka pergi ke samping sekolah. Disana temboknya tak begitu tinggi. Jadi bisa dipanjat dengan cukup mudah. Tapi itu masalah bagi Jaejoong. Ia tidak bisa memanjat seperti itu._

"_Tunggu apalagi? Ayo panjat!" _

"_Aku tidak bisa!" _

_Pemuda itu menghela nafas._

"_Aku akan membantumu." Pemuda itu mendekati Jaejoong. _

"_Raih tembok itu!" Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia memegang ujung tembok yang setinggi kepalanya itu._

"_Lalu, bagaimana- Kyaaa!" Jaejoong tersentak ketika pemuda itu meraih kedua paha putihnya, lalu mendorongnya naik ke atas._

"_Ya! Ya! aku takut!" Jaejoong hampir berhasil duduk di ujung tembok itu._

"_C-cepatlah! Berat!" keluh pemuda itu. _

_Jaejoong berusaha melewati tembok itu. dan-_

_BRUK!_

_Ia berhasil, meski lutut dan sikunya terluka sedikit._

"_Ya! aku sudah di dalam!" seru Jaejoong pelan._

_Dengan sekali sentak, pemuda tadi berhasil melewati tembok._

"_Hah, syukurlah~ _Gomawo_, err, siapa namamu?"_

_Pemuda tadi masih mengatur nafasnya, kemudian ia menjawab. "Jung Yunho. Aku Jung Yunho."_

"_Hmm, aku Kim Jaejoong. Senang berkenalan."_

"_Iya. Ya! sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berkenalan! Ayo masuk kelas." _

"_Ah! Iya!"_

_Mereka berjalan beriringan ke kelas masing-masing. _

"_Disini kelasku." Jaejoong mengintip sedikit ke dalam kelasnya. Tidak ada guru disana._

"_Ah! Aku beruntung! Gurunya belum datang~" ujar Jaejoong senang. _

"_Kalau begitu aku ke kelas dulu, kelasku hanya beda 2 kelas dari kelasmu." Yunho menunjuk kelasnya._

"_Baik kalau begitu. Hati-hati!" Jaejoong akan masuk kelasnya ketika Yunho memanggilnya._

"_Kim Jaejoong!"_

"_Hm?" Jaejoong menatap pemuda di depannya._

_Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong. Dan itu sentak membuat Jaejoong kaget._

"_Ya!" teriaknya. Namun Yunho mencegahnya pergi._

"_Hello kitty.." ucap Yunho dengan suara yang kecil di telinga Jaejoong._

"_Hah?"_

"_Hello kitty.. celana dalammu, gambarnya hello kitty. Benar kan?"_

_Wajah Jaejoong memerah, antara malu dan kesal._

"_Ya! kau mengintip celana dalamku! Dasar mesum!" _

"_Haha, tidak sengaja terlihat tadi, saat aku membantumu naik ke tembok." Yunho terkekeh geli._

"_Kurang ajar! Perveeeert!" Jaejoong memukul bahu Yunho._

"_Haha, maaf maaf. Nah, aku pergi dulu. Byee hello kitty~"_

"_Ya! Jung Yunho!" _

"_Dasar!" ucap Jaejoong saat melihat Yunho masuk ke dalam kelasnya. _

"_K-kenapa ini?" Jaejoong memegang dadanya yang berdetak kencang. _

"_Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku menyukainya?" setelah itu Jaejoong masuk ke kelasnya._

.

"Joongie! Joongie!"

Jaejoong terbangun dari mimpinya. Mimpi itu, adalah kejadian saat pertama kali Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu. Mulai dari saat itu Jaejoong menyukai Yunho. Dan sampai saat ini tidak berubah. Meski Yunho sudah menyakiti hatinya.

"Joongie, kau baik-baik saja? Bel pulang sudah berbunyi daritadi." Ujar Junsu cemas.

Sejak istirahat tadi Jaejoong terlihat tidak baik, dan Junsu tau apa penyebabnya.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _ne_? Aku yakin, Yunho punya alasan." Junsu mencoba memberi semangat.

Namun Jaejoong sepertinya tak menghiraukan itu. dia masih melamun. Sampai seseorang di ambang pintu memanggil namanya.

"Kim Jaejoong!"

Jaejoong mengenal suara bass itu. Yunho.

.

.

.

"_Aku.."_

"_..."_

"_Entah kenapa, nama Kim Jaejoong yang terpikirkan olehku saat menulis surat cinta itu."_

"_Kalau begitu sudah jelas bukan? Meski kau merasa Han Jaejoonglah yang kau sukai, tapi jauh di dalam hatimu, kau suka pada Kim Jaejoong!" _

"_..."_

"_Benarkan apa yang kukatakan?'_

"_Ya, kau benar. Aku menyukai Kim Jaejoong!"_

_Dan tepat saat itu bel masuk berbunyi._

"_Sebaiknya. Kau jelaskan semuanya sepulang sekolah."_

"_Hm!" Yunho mengangguk._

_._

Kim Jaejoong menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan. Hatinya sakit, tapi ia masih sangat mencintai sosok itu.

"Su, kita pergi sekarang!" ucap Jaejoong. Junsu hanya mengangguk.

Melihat Jaejoong akan pergi, Yunho menahannya.

"Tunggu, Jaejoong, dengarkan aku. Aku ingin menjelaskan sesuatu."

"HENTIKAN!" Kim Jaejoong berteriak. Menjadikan mereka pusat perhatian anak-anak di kelas. Termasuk Han Jaejoong dan teman-temannya.

"Sudah, cukup!" Kim Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia tidak ingin Yunho melihatnya menangis.

"Tapi, aku-"

"Aku mau pulang!" Jaejoong menarik tangannya dari genggaman Yunho.

"Tunggu! Kim Jaejoong!" tapi Jaejoong sudah berlari pergi.

Junsu yang tidak mengerti dan baru saja ditinggal Jaejoong hanya bisa bingung, kemudian ia ikut berlari mengejar Jaejoong.

"Joongie-ya! Tunggu akuuuu!"

.

Kelas yang baru saja menjadi saksi dimainkannya roman picisan antara Jung Yunho dan Kim Jaejoong masih dalam keadaan hening.

Yunho menarik nafas, kemudian melirik ke arah Han Jaejoong.

"Han Jaejoong! Aku ingin bicara denganmu, dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan."

Han Jaejoong hanya mengangguk, kemudian pergi dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Yunho?"

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di taman sekolah. Suasana sepi karena kebanyakan siswa sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

"Aku ingin meluruskan semua ini."

"..."

"Tentang surat cinta, awalnya aku memang ingin mengirimkannya padamu, tapi karena kebodohanku, aku salah menulis margamu disana. Itulah awal semua kesalahpahaman ini."

"..."

"Tadinya kukira aku menyukaimu, tapi ternyata aku salah. Aku hanya menyayangimu sebagai temanku. Kau sudah berbuat banyak hal untukku. Dan rasa itu mulai tumbuh. Perasaan yang kukira adalah cinta, tapi ternyata bukan. Itu adalah perasaan berterima kasih. Terima kasih yang sangat dalam."

"..."

"Tapi pada Kim Jaejoong, aku merasakannya. Merasakan yang lain denganmu. Perasaan ini muncul begitu saja. Tanpa paksaan. Aku benar-benar menyukainya."

Han Jaejoong menangis saat itu juga. Sedih? Tentu saja! Ia menyukai Yunho sejak lama. Dan ia pikir Yunho juga menyukainya. Tapi, ia tidak menyesal. Karena akhirnya Yunho mau jujur dengan perasaanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar minta maaf." Yunho memeluk tubuh indah itu ke dalam pelukannya. Dan Han kembali menangis terisak di dada Yunho.

"_Gwanchana_, aku senang, kau sudah mau jujur. Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh." Han memasang senyum manisnya. Meski Yunho tau terselip rasa perih disana.

"_Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae_.."

.

+misamisa+

.

Cuaca hari itu mendung. Seakan mendukung suasana hati Kim Jaejoong saat itu. ia berjalan gontai ke sekolah. Semangatnya untuk sekolah hari ini 0% sama sekali tidak bersemangat. Tapi daripada diam di rumah dan mendengar ocehan _eomma_nya, lebih baik ia ke sekolah.

Melihat gerbang sekolah itu, hatinya terasa sakit. karena ia seakan memutar kenangan pertamanya dengan Yunho.

Ah, ia menangis lagi. cengeng sekali dia hari itu.

Dengan malas ia melepas sepatunya. Dan ketika ia membuka loker sepatunya, ia terkejut ketika surat cinta kembali bersemayam manis di lokernya.

_Untuk Kim Jaejoong_

_Jaejoongie, aku minta maaf atas kebodohanku. Aku sadar sekarang, kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Surat yang kemarin memang salah kirim. Tapi aku tidak salah mengirim perasaanku padamu. Maafkan aku Jaejoongie, saranghae, my boo, my hello kitty.._

_Dari YunnieBear_

Dan setetes air mata kembali jatuh.

"Dasar bodoh.."

"Aku memang bodoh, tapi kau mencintai orang yang bodoh ini kan?"

Jaejoong tersentak ketika Yunho memeluknya dari belakang. Jantungnya begitu kencang memompa darah.

"Y-yunho.."

"Hm?"

"A-apa, yang kau tulis di surat ini benar?"

"Iya, _saranghae_, Joongie~"

"Hiks.."

"Ya! kenapa malah menangis?"

"H-habisnya! Kau menyebalkan! Hiks.."

Yunho meraih kedua pipi putih Jaejoong, mengusap air matanya.

"_Uljima_, aku takkan mengulanginya lagi."

Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas lagi karena bibirnya sudah lebih dulu dibungkam oleh bibir Yunho. Ciuman yang manis dan tidak menuntut. Haah, sepertinya musim dingin tak lagi terasa dingin sekarang..

_Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang namanya harapan kosong.. yang ada hanyalah 'terlalu percaya diri'_

.

END

.

Gaje beneeeeer -_-

Maaf ya, ff comeback malah ancur kayak gini. Hiks T.T

Soal kalimat itu "ga ada yg namanya harkos, adanya juga kita yg kepedean" itu sebenernya hasil curhatan temenku. Dia baru mengalami harkos tuh, kasian *plak*

Okeeeee

Makasih buat semuanya ya. buat readers ku tersayaaaang~

Makasih buat ripiu-ripiunya~ makasih buat like/follownya~

Buat silent readers juga makasih udah berminat baca~

Pokoknya for all deh *cium readers satu-satu*

Chap ending, Review yaaa~


	5. Chapter 5

Karena banyak yang masih bingung sama cerita My Love Letter, Misa bikinin lanjutannya nih. Semoga memuaskan ^^

.

.

Disclaimer: Mereka milik diri mereka sendiri XD

Pairing: YunJae

Genre: Romance Drama

Warning: Fluff, GS, typo(s), alur kecepetan, dll

.

.

My Love Letter

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

EPILOG

Kim Jaejoong memeluk erat pinggang Yunho. Ia tidak mengerti, semua ini terasa begitu cepat. Belum lama, ia salah paham akan surat cinta yang dikirimkan Yunho, membuat harapan semu yang begitu sulit untuk Jaejoong tolak. Lalu kebahagiaan itu seolah melebur, ketika ia tahu kebenarannya. Dan kini, ia membolos sekolah bersama Yunho, setelah tadi pagi, tiba-tiba saja _namja_ tampan itu menyatakan cinta untuk yang 'kedua' kalinya.

Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran _namja _bermata musang itu. bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu menolak seorang gadis sesempurna Han Jaejoong, dan memilihnya?

Jaejoong benar-benar butuh penjelasan sekarang.

Tak lama, Yunho memberhentikan motornya. Jaejoong menatap heran ke arah Yunho.

"Kenapa kita kesini, Yun?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

Yunho hanya tersenyum, ia menarik tangan putih Jaejoong masuk ke dalam tempat itu. kebun binatang.

Jaejoong memerhatikan sekitar. Beberapa pasang mata melihat ke arah mereka. Tentu saja, mana ada remaja berseragam sekolah, datang berdua ke kebun binatang, dan masih pada jam sekolah? Sudah jelas mereka membolos.

"Yun, orang-orang itu melihat kita." Bisik Jaejoong pelan. Yunho yang baru saja selesai membeli tiket masuk kemudian tersenyum.

"Memang kenapa? Mungkin mereka hanya kagum pada kita. Karena kita sangat serasi, Joongie."

Senyuman Yunho semakin melebar ketika melihat rona pink di pipi chubby gadis cantik itu.

"_Kajja_! Kita masuk!" dan mereka mulai memasuki kebun binatang tersebut.

.

+misamisa+

.

"Woaaa! Yun! Itu gajah! Gajaaaaah!" dengan semangat Jaejoong berlari menuju kandang hewan bertubuh besar itu. Yunho yang mengikuti di belakangnya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jaejoong.

"Kau mau mencoba memberi makan gajah?" tanya Yunho yang sudah berhasil menyusul Jaejoong.

Wajah Jaejoong berseri. Dengan antusias ia mengangguk. "Mau! Mau sekali!"

Dan kedua sejoli itu menuju ke tempat pawang gajah.

"_Ahjussi_, kami ingin memberi makan pada gajah-gajah itu, bisakah?" tanya Yunho. Pawang gajah tersebut tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kalian bisa ambil makanannya di dekat sana." _Ahjussi_ itu menunjuk pada sekeranjang penuh daun-daunan. *gajah makannya daun bukan sih? Misa ga tau gajah makan apa -_-*

"Jarang sekali ada pasangan muda yang mau memberi makan gajah. Kalian pasangan yang unik." _Ahjussi_ itu kembali melanjutkan.

Wajah Jaejoong sudah memerah parah. Yunho tertawa. "Begitulah, _ahjussi_. Kekasihku ini suka sekali pada gajah."

"Begitukah? Hebat, gadis seperti dia jarang sekali. Kau beruntung memilikinya sebagai kekasihmu."

Merekapun mulai berjalan ke dekat gajah-gajah. Tentu ditemani sang pawang, jika tidak, akan sangat berbahaya.

Jaejoong memberi makan pada seekor gajah, ia terlihat lebih besar dari beberapa yang lain.

"Gajah itu namanya Boni. Saat ini ia sedang mengandung. " Jelas pawang gajah tersebut. kebetulan sekali, saat itu adalah musim kawin para gajah (?)

"_Jinjja_? Wah, hebat sekali. Pasti senang ya, Boni? Sebentar lagi kau akan jadi _umma_. Ah, aku iri~ aku juga mau jadi _umma_." Jaejoong bicara pada gajah tersebut seraya memberinya makan.

Yunho tersenyum, "Tentu Jae, kau akan jadi seorang _umma_. _Umma_ dari anak-anak kita nanti." Yunho mengacak rambut hitam Jaejoong yang wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Yunnie!" seru Jaejoong kesal. Sedari tadi Yunho selalu menggodanya.

Sementara sang pawang gajah hanya bisa tersenyum, keberadaannya seakan tidak ada diantara dua sejoli tersebut. *pukpuk buat _ahjussi_ pawang XD*

.

+misamisa+

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong kini sedang beristirahat di sebuah kafe dekat sana. Mereka mengisi perut mereka yang sangat kelaparan.

"Hmm, makanannya enak. _Gomawo _Yunnie untuk hari ini." Jaejoong tersenyum manis. Ia merasa benar-benar bahagia.

Yunho tidak menjawab, ia malah menggenggam erat tangan Jaejoong.

"Jae, aku.. aku minta maaf untuk selama ini. Aku seakan tidak mengenalmu. Aku menghindarimu. Maaf, aku-"

"Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, Yun."

"..."

"Aku menghindarimu duluan. Aku tidak punya keberanian untuk dekat denganmu. Karena, sejak pertemuan pertama kita, kau punya teman-teman baru. Kau begitu populer, bahkan Han Jaejoong sampai menyukaimu."

"..."

"Aku merasa minder. Aku bukan siapa-siapa. Aku bukan anak populer. Aku tidak pantas menjadi temanmu, apalagi mengharapkan hubungan yang lebih."

.

FLASHBACK

.

*Kim Jaejoong POV*

Sudah satu minggu aku masuk ke sekolah ini. sudah satu minggu pula sejak pertemuan pertamaku dengan Jung Yunho, _namja_ yang sadar atau tidak, sudah menarik perhatianku.

Aku berjalan ke kelasnya. Saat ini sedang isirahat. Aku ingin menyapanya, seperti yang biasa kulakukan selama seminggu ini.

Aku membuka pintu kelasnya. Mataku mencoba mencari eksistensinya. Dan aku melihatnya. Ia duduk di pojok kelas bersama sekelompok laki-laki, dan beberapa orang gadis.

Mereka kelompok populer, aku tahu itu. Meski baru seminggu semester baru dimulai, anak-anak dari 'kelas atas' mulai menunjukan taringnya. Kelas sosial yang selalu ada di setiap sekolah itu mulai terlihat. Dan Yunho, ada di lingkungan 'kelas atas' itu. ia tidak berada di 'kelas' yang sama denganku.

Aku berbalik dan kembali ke kelasku.

Sejak saat itu aku menjauhinya. Ia sering menyapa, bahkan menjahiliku seperti yang biasa kami lakukan. Tapi aku menolak. Aku tidak mau menerima perlakuan apapun lagi darinya.

Aku menghindar, bahkan tak mau bertatap muka. Sejak itulah dinding diantara kami mulai tercipta. Yunho tidak pernah menyapaku lagi. kurasa ia sudah menyerah.

Meski begitu, perasaanku padanya tidak pernah berubah. Aku tetap mencintainya.

.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

Yunho mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita Jaejoong, sesekali ia mengusap pipi putih itu ketika setetes air mata mengalir.

"_Mianhae_ Yun, maafkan aku. Aku.. aku hanya merasa malu pada diriku sendiri. Aku merasa tidak tahu diri.."

Yunho mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

"Kau tahu? Aku pikir kau membenciku. Saat kau menjauh, kupikir, aku sudah melakukan kesalah besar yang tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku memang pengecut, aku menyerah saja saat kau menjauhiku. Aku tidak berusaha meraihmu. Meraih cinta pertamaku."

Jaejoong menatap mata musang di depannya. Ia mendapati ketulusan disana.

"Yang penting sekarang, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu lagi. dan, kencan kita hari ini adalah permintaan maafku. Untuk kencan yang waktu itu."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia begitu bahagia. Bahagia sampai ia tidak mau hari itu berakhir.

.

+misamisa+

.

Yunho menatap wajah pucat Jaejoong, sedari tadi ia terlihat gelisah. Sesekali ia melihat ponselnya.

"Boo, ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu gelisah?" tanya Yunho heran. Jaejoong hanya menggeleng.

Sebenarnya, tidak ada masalah dalam kencan mereka. Setelah pergi dari kebun binatang, mereka memutuskan untuk menonton bioskop, makan malam, lalu pergi ke pasar malam.

Sempurna bukan?

Hanya saja, saking sempurnanya, sampai ia lupa waktu. Orang tuanya selalu memberi jam malam pada kedua anaknya. Meskipun _dongsaeng_nya, Changmin, adalah anak laki-laki, orang tuanya tetap memberlakukan jam malam tersebut.

Sebenarnya, sang _appa_, Kim Hangeng, tidak begitu mempermasalahkan, bila kedua anaknya pulang larut. Asal tidak sering, dan dengan alasan yang jelas. Tapi Hangeng tidak berkutik bila istrinya sudah memantapkan untuk menghukum anak-anak mereka, bila melanggar jam malam.

Dan itulah yang digelisahkan Jaejoong. Jam malam itu berakhir tepat jam 9 malam. Dan ini sudah jam 10. Bisa mati dia jika pulang ke rumah. ia sudah melanggar jam malam itu satu kali *ingat kencan pertama YunJae* dan sekarang ia melanggarnya lagi!

"Jae, ceritakan padaku, ada apa?" Yunho kembali bertanya.

Jaejoong menghela nafas berat. "Tidak Yun, hanya saja. _Eomma_ pasti sangat marah saat ini. beliau sangat tidak suka ketika aku maupun Changmin pulang larut."

Bukannya menjawab, Yunho malah tertawa kecil. Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya. "Kenapa?"

Yunho berhenti tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya lucu saja. Kau seperti Cinderella yang harus pulang tepat waktu."

"Tapi itu bagus. Berarti, orang tuamu sangat menyayangimu dan adikmu. Mereka tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada kalian. Dunia malam itu berbahaya."

Jaejoong mengangguk, ia setuju. Orang tuanya pasti sangat menyayanginya.

"Untuk masalah ini, biar aku yang bicara pada orang tuamu, bagaimanapun, ini salahku juga. Nah, _kajja_! Kuantar kau pulang sebelum malam makin larut."

Jaejoong mengangguk, kemudian menyusul Yunho yang sudah naik di motornya.

"Siap?" tanya Yunho saat Jaejoong sudah naik dan memakai helmnya.

"_Ne_."

Mereka pergi meninggalkan kepulan asap dari knalpot motor Yunho. *Misa: Polusi tuh yunppa -_-*

.

+misamisa+

.

Jaejoong memainkan jarinya gelisah. Saat ini mereka sudah sampai di rumah Jaejoong. Dan diluar dugaan, ternyata Heechul, ibunya, menunggu kepulangannya di teras rumah mereka.

Tatapan tajam dari ibunya membuat Jaejoong tak berkutik. Dari dulu, ia paling takut pada Heechul bila sudah mengeluarkan tatapan itu.

Yunho yang menyadari situasi mulai membuka pembicaraan. "_Mianhae_, _ahjumma_, aku sudah seenaknya mengajak Joongie jalan-jalan sampai semalam ini. mohon jangan marahi dia, semua ini murni salahku." Yunho membungkukan badannya, tanda ia bersungguh-sungguh minta maaf.

Heechul berdiri, berjalan mendekati Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Heechuk dingin pada Yunho.

Jaejoong menjawab. "D-dia Yunho, _eomma_. Dia-"

"Aku bertanya padanya! Bukan bertanya padamu Kim Jaejoong!" bentak Heechul tajam. Jaejoongpun bungkam. Ia tak menyangka _eomma_nya akan semarah ini.

"Nama saya Jung Yunho, _ahjumma_. Saya kekasih Jaejoong." Jawab Yunho mantap. Tak terlihat aura takut sedikitpun darinya. Ia menghadapinya dengan santai.

"Kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau punya kekasih, Jae." Heechul menatap putri sulungnya.

Jaejoong yang merasa ditatap (?) menjawab. "Aku.. belum sempat memberitahu _eomma, mian_." Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia benar-benar takut.

Heechul menatap kedua orang remaja di depannya tajam. "Masuk, Joongie."

Jaejoong menatap Heechul bingung. "T-tapi-"

"_Eomma_ bilang masuk ke rumah!" air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuknya. Bahunya bergetar.

Yunho menepuk bahu kekasihnya pelan. "Masuklah, Jae. Sudah malam." Dan dengan berani ia mengecup pipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong membelalak kaget. Bagaimana bisa Yunho bersikap setenang ini menghadapi _eomma_nya?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali lagi, Jaejoong masuk ke dalam rumah.

Tersisa Heechul dan Yunho diluar, Heechul masih menatap pemuda di depannya dengan penuh selidik.

"Sunguhkah kau kekasih Jaejoong?" tanya Heechul lagi.

Yunho mengangguk. "_Ne, ahjumma_. Saya kekasihnya."

Heechul menghela nafasnya pelan. "Aku tidak ingin anak itu menangis, tolong jangan sakiti dia."

"Tentu, _ahjumma_. Aku akan selalu menjaga Joongie."

"Dan ingat, kalian masih muda, masih terlalu muda! Tolong jangan pacaran melebihi batas!"

"E-emm, _ne, ahjumma_." Yunho menjawab gugup. Ah, kenapa wanita di depannya seolah tau jalan pikirannya? *Yunppa mesum banget deh -_-*

"Kalau begitu pulanglah, ini sudah larut. Orang tuamu pasti mengkhawatirkanmu."

Menganggukan kepala, Yunho bersiap-siap pulang.

"Aku pulang dulu, _ahjumma_. Dan sekali lagi aku minta maaf untuk hari ini."

"_Ne_. Berhati-hatilah."

.

+misamisa+

.

Pagi-pagi sekali, Jaejoong sudah dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Yunho di rumahnya. Bahkan Yunho ikut sarapan pagi dengan keluarganya? Ada apa ini?

"Joongie, cepat duduk dan sarapan." Jaejoong mengangguk, ia duduk dan mengambil sepotong roti.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran?" Hangeng memulai pembicaraan.

Jaejoong hampir saja tersedak mendengarnya. Apa-apaan _appa_nya itu?

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Joongie-_noona_ punya pacar." Changmin berujar santai sambil mengambil sandwichnya yang ketiga.

"Belum lama ini _ahjussi, _mungkin baru seminggu." Yunho menjawab setelah meminum susunya.

"Aku sudah selesai, Yunho-ah, bisa kita berangkat sekarang?" Jaejoong mengambil tas sekolahnya.

Yunho berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. "Kami berangkat, _ahjussi, ahjumma, _Changmin-ah."

"_Ne_, berhati-hatilah."

Mereka keluar dari rumah, dan menuju mobil Yunho.

"Eh? Kau bawa mobil?" tanya Jaejoong heran. Bukankah kemarin Yunho masih mengendarai motornya?

"Begitulah, aku jarang menggunakan mobil ini. kalau naik motor, aku takut kau akan masuk angin." Jawab Yunho seraya mengelus pelan rambut Jaejoong.

Dan Jaejoong sudah _blushing_ parah dengan jawaban dan perlakuan Yunho padanya itu.

"Kau tidak heran kenapa aku bisa ada di rumahmu pagi-pagi?"

"Ah, ya. bagaimana bisa? Bahkan _eomma_ bisa memperbolehkanmu makan bersama."

Yunho menyalakan mesin mobilnya. "Entahlah, aku hanya datang pagi-pagi, lalu menekan bel rumahmu. Lalu _eomma_mu datang dan mengajakku makan bersama. Yah, meski diiringi tatapan heran dari _appa_ dan _dongsaeng_mu."

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya. Ah, dia sangat merasa bersyukur, ternyata _eomma appa _dan_ dongsaen_nya menyetujui hubungannya dengan Yunho.

.

+misamisa+

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong keluar dari mobil Yunho. Hal itu menarik perhatian siswa-siswi sekolahnya. Tentu saja, Jung Yunho yang biasa mengendarai motor besarnya dengan gagah, sekarang ia mengendarai mobil, meski tidak sedikitpun mengurangi ke'keren'annya.

Siswa-siswi itu semakin mengerut heran ketika melihat tangan Yunho menggenggam erat tangan Kim Jaejoong. Sangat protektif.

Yunho mengantar Jaejoong sampai depan kelasnya. Dan kemudian mengecup keningnya pelan.

"Belajar yang rajin _ne_. I love you."

Jaejoong kembali _blushing_ di pagi hari karena kelakuan Yunho. Ia mencubit tangan Yunho pelan. "Seharusnya kau yang rajin belajar! sudah sana ke kelasmu!"

Yunho tersenyum dan pergi ke kelasnya. "Bye bye, Joongie. Jangan lupa. Pulang kujemput."

"_Ne_. Bye bye."

.

.

"Jae, bukankah itu Kim Jaejoong dan Yunho?" Jessica bertanya pada Han Jaejoong disebelahnya.

Han Jaejoong hanya melirik sekilas. "Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Ada apa? Bukankah kesalahpahaman kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Taeyeon.

"Begitulah, makanya ia pacaran dengan Kim Jaejoong yang lebih dicintainya. Maka dari itu aku mundur."

Keempat gadis itu kemudian terdiam. Mereka tidak tau harus berkomentar apalagi.

.

+misamisa+

.

*Kim Jaejoong POV*

Hah, tidak terasa sebentar lagi kami lulus SMA. Semuanya begitu cepat, aku bahkan tidak sadar kalau sebentar lagi aku akan masuk universitas.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah universitas, aku sudah memilih Universitas Yonsei sebagai pilihan sekolah lanjutanku.

Aku memilih fakultas _fashion design_. Aku ingin menjadi seorang _designer_. Itu cita-citaku sejak kecil. Dan aku semakin dekat dengan cita-cita itu.

Seminggu yang lalu, aku dan Junsu melewati tes masuk Universitas Yonsei fakultas _Fshion Design_. Dan kemarin pengumumannya sudah keluar. Kami diterima masuk.

Yunho. Hmm, aku bahkan tidak tau dia mau masuk universitas mana. Entahlah, ia kelihatan tidak begitu peduli. Lagipula, bukankah ia akan meneruskan perusahaan milik keluarganya?

Tentang hubungan kami, kami masih pacaran. Terhitung sudah dua bulan lebih. Ah, aku tidak pernah berharap berpisah dengannya. Kalau bisa, aku ingin satu universitas dengannya.

Tinggal lima hari lagi, kami akan lulus. Aku benar-benar senang, namun aku juga sedih. Harus berpisah dengan teman-teman, bahkan dengan Yunho, tapi hanya pisah sekolah saja lho. *ga pisah ranjang kan jaemma? XD*

Hari ini, aku dan Yunho sama-sama pergi ke sekolah, untuk mengurus arsip-arsip kelulusan.

"Yun, kau sudah memutuskan akan masuk Universitas mana?" tanyaku saat kami berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Kulihat ia mengangguk. "Tentu, aku sudah memutuskannya."

Aku menatapnya. "Kemana? Kau akan kuliah kemana?"

Ia berhenti berjalan, aku juga. Ia memegang kedua pipiku, dan menatap mataku dalam. "Aku akan kuliah di Todai University. Kau tau kan? Disana fakultas _Management _perkantorannya sangat bagus. _Appa_ku juga menyarankan aku sekolah disana."

Tiba-tiba kakiku terasa lemas. Apa ini? berarti aku dan dia akan terpisah lama kan?

"K-kenapa harus diluar negeri? Bukankah di Korea juga masih banyak universitas yang bagus?"

Yunho melepaskan pegangannya pada pipiku. "Aku.. hanya ingin membanggakan orang tuaku. Aku ingin belajar serius."

Mataku terasa sangat panas. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Tidak mau. tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku. Aku tau dia ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang tuanya.

Tapi, kenapa terasa begitu berat?

*KJJ POV end*

.

+misamisa+

.

Hari kelulusan yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya tiba. Siswa-siswi mulai berdatangan ke aula sekolah. Mulai menduduki kursi yang sudah ditentukan.

Jaejoong duduk di kursinya dengan sangat tidak bersemangat. Memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja ini terakhir kalinya ia bisa bertemu Yunho. Meski pemuda itu berjanji akan mengunjunginya setiap liburan. Tapi tetap saja..

"Kenapa Joongie? Kau tidak bersemangat?" tanya Junsu. Ia heran melihat sahabatnya murung.

"Yunho.. dia akan sekolah di Jepang.." ucap Jaejoong lirih.

Junsu mengangguk, ia mengerti permasalahannya. "Kau tidak ingin berpisah dengannya?"

Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya. Ia ingin menangis, tapi tidak bisa.

"Percayalah, Yunho tidak akan 'menikung'. Aku yakin ia akan setia padamu. Lagipula, aku lihat ia begitu menyukaimu."

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Bukan, Su. Bukan itu yang aku khawatirkan. Aku hanya takut berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak bisa..."

Junsu menepuk punggung sahabatnya pelan. Ia tau, apapun yang diucapkannya, takkan berpengaruh pada Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Upacara kelulusan sudah selesai daritadi. Tapi Jaejoong masih betah di sekolah. Ia berjalan-jalan mengelilingi sekolah, mengenang masa-masa tiga tahun ia sekolah disini.

Kakinya berhenti ketika sampai di depan loker sepatunya. Loker ini, loker yang menjadi awal semuanya. Saat Yunho mengirimkan surat cinta, lalu ternyata surat itu salah kirim. Kemudian ia mengirim lagi, dan kemudian mereka jadian.

Yunho sudah pulang sedari tadi. ia bilang akan mengepack barang-barangnya. Ia berangkat ke Jepang besok.

Jaejoong meloloskan sebutir air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya. Ia benar-benar ingin menjadi egois. Ia ingin Yunho tetap disisinya.

Ia membuka loker tersebut, dan ia begitu terkejut dengan secarik kertas di lokernya.

Segera ia buka amplop itu, ia baca isinya. Dan kembali ia menangis.

JUNG YUNHO

NO. PESERTA: 091182870

ASAL SEKOLAH: SMA TOHO

DITERIMA DI UNIVERSITAS YONSEI FAKULTAS MANAGEMENT PERKANTORAN

...

Ia tidak percaya. apa maksudnya? Bukankah Yunho akan sekolah di Jepang?

"Bagaimana? Aku hebat kan?" Jaejoong tersentak ketika sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Hiks.. K-kenapa? Kenapa berbohong?" jaejoong masih melanjutkan tangisannya. Ia begitu bahagia. Dengan begini, ia tidak perlu berpisah dengan Yunhonya.

"Tentu, aku ingin memberi kejutan. Lagipula, mana tahan aku jika tidak bertemu dengan malaikatku untuk waktu yang lama, hm?" Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melepas pelukan Yunho. Ia membalikkan badannya dan secepat kilat melumat bibir berbentuk hati itu.

Yunho awalnya sempat terkejut dengan reaksi Jaejoong, tapi itu tidak lama, sampai ia membalas ciuman itu.

Kedua belah bibir itu terpisah, nafas keduanya terengah. Pipi keduanya merona.

Ah, kisah cinta masa muda itu memang indah ya~

.

END

.

Huaaaaah~

Gimana? Panjang kaaaaan? XD

Ini chap terpanjang yang pernah misa bikin XD

Maaf ga bisa bales ripiu" readers satu-satu.

Tapi Misa bener-bener berterima kasih sama readers dan reviewers yang udah mendukung Misa di fanfic ini :')

Hmm, niatnya Misa mau bikin versi YooSunya. Tapi masih ragu nih ^^

Minta pendapatnya readers n reviewers semuaaaa

Tolong diripiu lagi yaaa~


End file.
